Inazuma Eleven & Naruto
by kevinvalke1
Summary: It is Inazuma Eleven but then mixed with Naruto Characters!
1. What it is

Inazuma Eleven & Naruto What it is=

Hello, this is a story about some Naruto Characters with Inazuma Characters. It starts off with Inazuma Japan who are getting visited bij Kisame and his team with water based players, who are challenging Inazuma Japan to a soccer battle. But then Jiraiya and Naruto come in and say hello to Inazuma Japan and explains that this is one of the many teams from an evil Organization called the Akatsuki. They wanted just as El Dorado in Chrono Storm to get soccer banned. Eventually Naruto joins Inazuma Japan and play the match…

You will (hopefully) read the rest in Chapter which is coming soon!


	2. Prologue

Prologue

Pass Kidou! Screamed Gouenji while running to the goal, Kidou passed to Gouenji and ran to Tachimukai. He jumped and used Shin Bakunetsu Screw. Tachimukai screamed: I will catch this one! He used Moao The Hand V4 and he did'nt stopped it. Tachimukai said: Good shoot Gouenji! After Tachimukai said it and Gouenji wanted to react they heard loud Noises. There was coming a giant Tsunami! Everyone screamed and closed there eyes, then the loud noises faded away. When everyone opened there eyes there where 11 players standing in front of the team. Endou said: Who are you?, still in shock from what just happened. A Guy with a enourmous sword stepped forward and said: I am Kisame Hoshikage. And i am the captain of the team we call: Demonic Waves. We are a team from the orga- he couldnt finish his words because someone screamed: You are from the evil organization called the Akatsuki who are trying to ban soccer! Everyone looked the way where the voices came from. They saw a Young boy with a little bit older guy standing in a pose the boy said: I am Naruto Uzumaki and this is my Sensei Jiraiya! We are going to help you guys against these stupid Akatsuki guys! Endou said: well ok any help is welcome! Kisame said: You seriously think you can win with that team well, Bring it on then!


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The match Inazuma Japan Vs Demonic Waves was about to begin. Jiraiya called everyone and said: While we are fighting these teams i will be your coach. I made this formation: FW: Gouenji, Hiroto and Naruto. MF: Kidou, Kazemaru and Fudou. DF: Tsunami, Hijikata, Kabeyama and Kogure. GK: Endou. And Endou is also our Captain! Everyone trusted this coach because this was a fine formation. But they where still worried how good the other team was.

The match began and Inazuma Japan had the kickoff. Hiroto kicked the ball and passed it to Kazemaru. Kazemaru ran forward and Demonic Waves just laughed. They did'nt even try to steal the ball! Kazemaru passed the ball to Gouenji, but in a less then a second Kisame intercepted. Everyone was in shock by that amazing speed and Kisame said: you are way to slow! And then laughed. Kisame easily got past the Defenders but then Naruto runs back and Kisame shoots, Naruto uses one of his Hissatsu: Kage Buunshin No Jutsu! Naruto cloned him self into four Naruto's. Each of it tried to Block it with his body but it failed. Endou used Ikaro No Tetsui and barrely stops it. These guys are fast and strong! Endou kicked the ball to Kidou who used Kai Illusion Ball to get past some of the Midfielders. Then he made a long pass to Gouenji which Shoots with Shin Bakunetsu Screw, and Hiroto chains it with Denkuu Otoshi! The keeper holds his hands just as with Beast Fang. But then a Giant Water Shark appeared! The keeper screamed: Sea Fang! And the Shark blocks the ball with his fangs. The score stayed the same for the whole First half. But in the second half Demonic Waves got more agressive and more offensive. Kisame was already at the goal and nobody whas fast enough. Kisame kicks the ball in the air and he junps in the air. He shoots with Megalodon but then except with a shark behind it, a giant Swordfish! Endou uses God Catch G5 and… What!? The Ultimate technique is broken! It is a Goal! It is now 1-0 for Demonic Waves. Endou and the rest of the team is really shocked. Even the ultimate technique was not enough! The score stayed like this untill the end of the match… Demonic Waves laughed at Inazuma Japan and Kisame said: i thought this was the strongest team in this World? But these guys are so weak! Inazuma Japan was really tired. Demonic Waves dissappeared, and a couple seconds later it started to rain and there was a storm. Everyone goes inside and goes to their room. Thinking about the match they just played…


	4. Chapter 2: Explanations

Chapter 2: Explanations.

It rained for the whole day and everyone only came out of their room for food. When everyone was downstairs. Kazemaru was the First one to speak: guys, what should we do now? Our ultimate technique is broken! And then Endou said: I will train God Catch even more. And if they score 1 point against us, we will score 2! After that Naruto comes down with Jiraiya. And then Naruto begins to talk: So, the team we fought is one team of the Akatsuki as you know. That we lost does not matter, but what does matter is that we win. And also be carefull for something, Akatsuki captains like Kisame can do a erase shot. If you get hit by this shot it will suck you up and you die. After that there was a little silence, and then Naruto started talking again. And the reason that we came here is also because of a little personal reason… Our friend Sasuke is also now member of another organization leaded by Orochimaru. We also need to figh them to destroy The Akatsuki, because his power is really something we can use. Then Endou asked a question: Why are the Akatsuki trying to destroy soccer? Naruto answered: Well, we are from a different World. It is the Ninja World. But our World is also is getting a little bit modern. So a lot of ninjas are getting into soccer. Which they don't want. So that is why they are destroying it! And then Jiraiya said: Guys, pack some stuff in. Because we are going to the ninja World. After 1 hour everyone was back downstairs, packed with bags. Then Jiraiya said: Stand around me and i use a Jutsu which teleports us back. Toromaru asked: What is a Jutsu? Jiraiya said: a technique used by a ninja. Then everyone standed in a circle. In a couple seconds they where at a gate from some kind of village. Naruto said: Yes! Finally home! And then he ran away. Endou said: i think he is going to say hello to his parents or something. Jiraiya said: Naruto has no parents. His parents sacrificed themselves to save Naruto. Endou asked: could you explain that better? Jiraiya said: in this World there are 9 beasts called tailed beasts. Naruto his mother was the 9th. When Naruto was born someone tried to pull the Nine Tail out of her. It succeeded. After that Naruto his parents fought for Naruto and then died together. Then the man said to the Nine Tails which was under his controle now that he should attack this village. So he did. Atleast we succeeded in sealing it. And then we put it into Naruto. And because Minato was actually the plan to give him the honor of leading the village by giving him the title Hokage but then he died so he could not lead it. So the current Hokage was the Third. But he also died in a battle with Orochimaru. So then we go tour Current leader The Fithn Hokage up there, he pointed at the Hokage's office. She is called Tsunade. After the finished story Jiraiya and the others ran into the village.


	5. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Hidden Leaf!

3

Welcome To the Hidden Leaf!

The team ran after Jiraiya who ran towards the tower where the Hokage was. Once they where there Jiraiya stood still. He knocked on a door, and a woman's voice said: Come in! The door opened and there was a Girl in a chair. Jiraiya said: Tsunade, here is Inazuma Japan. The team walked in and Tsunade said: You guys know why you are here, so i am not going to explain that. You guys have 2 hours and then come to the training field where Jiraiya will be waiting.

The next 2 hours everybody just explored the village. So after that they walked to the training field. Jiraiya stood next to another man. And behind him there where standing a couple of people. Jiraiya started speaking: Behind me there is standing people who all can help you. There names are: Sakura, Sai, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shikamaru, Choji, Ino, Hinata, Kiba and Shino. These are going to help when someone is not going to be able to play and we have no reserves. Then Endou said: But coach, we have 5 reserve players! Jiraiya said: You will never know, the Akatsuki can be very rude and can damage people very easy. So, withouth further talking, let's begin the training! They trained for a couple hours. After about 3 hours someone walked accross. Naruto was the first one who saw him and said: Hey! Who are you!? The man weared hat and threw it off. The smiling face of Kisame was what popped up. Kisame said: So, you've come this far. Now I will destroy you all! After that they heard the same sounds as the first enocunter with Kisame. After that Kisame's team appeared. Endou and Naruto said at the same time: Let's do it!

The match was about to begin, Then Jiraiya called everyone. "Ok, guys". He started speaking: "We just got new players to our team so it is time to use them! Here is the formation: FW: Gouenji, Hiroto, Naruto. MF: Sai, Neji, Hinata. DF: Tenten, Choji, Shino, Sakura. GK: Endou". The match began and Inazuma Japan had the kickoff. Gouenji passed the ball to Naruto and Naruto to Neji. Neji ran forward, you could see that he was a very fast player and also had alot of skills and tricks. Neji used 8 Trigrams 64 Palms and got past a couple of Midfielders. Then he passed to Naruto. Naruto showed a sign for Gouenji and Gouenji and Naruto put their foot on the ball but did not putted alot of power into this shot and then kicked. "Rasengan!" screamed Naruto. The Keeper did not stand a chance and Inazuma Japan scored a goal! 1-0 for Inazuma Japan! Everyone was very happy with this but they knew this wasn't over yet. Demonic Waves now had the kickoff. Kisame ran forward very fast. He shot with his shark shot wich is called: Swordfish Impact! Endou concentraded. He summoned his monster for God Catch. But he smashed with his 2 fist on the ground! He screamed: "God Barrier!". He stopped the shot! Then the first half ended. Everybody was really happy about Endou's new technique. Then the second Half started. Hinata stole the ball from Kisame immediantly. And then passed to Naruto. Now he used Rasengen but then with Shadow Clones! They scored again against Sea Fang. And it was 2-0 for Inazuma Japan. Then the match ended, and they deafeated the first of many Akatsuki teams!


End file.
